Gintama Soulmate AU stories
by KimchiRice
Summary: #2: Matching Tattoos Soulmate AU, "Neither of the siblings knew that they were each other's soulmates." - Platonic Kamui x Kagura Warning: some of the stories are and will be very short.
1. Hair Color AU (Platonic KamuKagu)

_**Dear Kagura,**_

 _ **How are you doing? Is that perm-head treating you alright along with Glasses? If they aren't, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Also, I found some pictures back home. I figured you might like to see them.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Papi**_

* * *

Sighing at her Papi's over protectiveness, Kagura looked through the pictures attached to the letter. It had images of her Mami, Papi, and even Kamui.

At the bottom of the pile, an innocent looking photo showed her brother as a baby with a tuff of shockingly black hair. Wait... black hair? Since when did Kamui have black hair?

This was impossible! Nobody in their right mind, especially her mother, would dye a baby's hair. And Kamui's hair, from what she could recall, was always orange like hers. Kagura's racing mind scanned through possible explanations and could only find one.

For the Yato, soulmates had the same hair color. That meant that...

Kamui was her soulmate.

"H-He left me even though I was his..." Kagura couldn't even finish that sentence. She thought she would be happy if she found out the identity of her soulmate. She was wrong. She just felt anger and rage at her brother.

Trying to be calm and distant, Kagura put the photos next to the letter and exited the room.

"Oi, Kagura! We got a job."

If Kamui could just go about acting like they weren't soulmates and feel that she meant nothing to him...

"Fine, but get me some sukonbu!"

Well so could she.

* * *

 _ **In a galaxy far, far away**_

Meanwhile, a certain Yato looked out into space through the heavily tinted windows of his spaceship.

"What are you thinking about now, Kamui?" Abuto absently scratched his head.

Letting out a murderous grin, Kamui suddenly sat up and turned to his vice-commander.

"Set course for Earth. It's time to pay a visit to its samurai"


	2. Hair Color AU 2 (Platonic KamuKagu)

Orange. It represented the connection between Kagura and Kamui in both blood and soul. It also was the last thing she saw before falling unconscious.

It was a strange coincidence that the Harusame came to Earth shortly after her discovery about her soulmate's identity. Not that she was complaining. Kagura had practically been given the opportunity of beating her idiot big brother and soulmate on a silver platter.

When Kagura woke up from her impromptu slumber, she saw the familiar surroundings of the nearby park. Kamui sat nearby, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?!" Kagura hadn't forgotten her newly rekindled resentment for her soulmate.

"It depends... what are you talking about?" The hidden statement in there was clear, 'I know that you know the truth'.

"Bakamui! You know exactly what I'm asking!" Kamui's smile faltered for a second before that ever-so-present mask of his came back up.

"Little Sister~ I had and still have no interest in weaklings."

Kagura's heart nearly skipped a beat at that. He acknowledged her as his sister outright- albeit mockingly. She mentally scolded herself for that. She shouldn't care about someone who had abandoned and beaten her.

The conversation had fell silent as Kagura became lost in her conflicted thoughts and Kamui just kept on smiling.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Earth's samurai~ and have its delicious food."

"...Did you know?" Kagura didn't need to even say the word 'soulmate'. The tense posture Kamui had taken said it all.

"Yes," Regardless of the fact, that Kagura already knew the answer, she was still at a loss for words, "Ya know... Sororicide was actually the first tradition..." With that said, Kamui abruptly stood up and walked away.

The stunned sister couldn't bring herself to stop him. What he said... could that mean perhaps...

Kamui cared about her?!


	3. Hair Color AU 3 (Platonic KamuKagu)

_Drip_

 _Drip_

The only thing Kagura could think about was just why was she doing this. Why was she sacrificing herself for a traitor of a brother?

 _ **(She knew why)**_

It was simple. Kamui was her brother and most importantly her soulmate. This was why she stood there with an arm in her chest and her maniacal sibling in front of her.

She was facing Kamui with a bitter smile. She tried, again and again, to be optimistic but nothing could be done without giving some up. As she had learned from her encounters in this universe, you could never make change without sacrifice.

 _ **(Yet she still hoped)**_

"Kamui," Kagura was interrupted by her coughing up rich red blood. "I-I hate everything about you, yet..."

"..." Silence and widened pupils were her brother's only answer. If it weren't for the current circumstances, Kagura would've smirked at making Kamui speechless for.

"w-why do I love you? " The younger Yato could feel her dying body struggle to heal. Yato healing powers were good but not that great. She knew that these were most likely going to be her last words.

"Why," Kagura could see Kamui has gotten over his shock. It seems like nothing could keep him speechless for long. "Why did you get in the way?" Kagura didn't know how to reply to that.

 ** _(In truth, she did but she was tired of simply caring.)_**

"Change can only be made with sacrifice and choice, whether your own or someone else's," Kagura vaguely noted that she was starting to feel cold. "I have made my choice, but what about yours?"

 ** _(She did not wonder because it simply didn't matter anymore)_**

Kamui had yet to rip out of his arm. She guessed that he didn't want the conversation to end so soon. Screaming was heard in the background but the conversation was the only thing heard by the Yato siblings.

 _ **(Funny, he was always the impatient one.)**_

Kagura had given up her life for Kamui's choice. She should be sad, angry, or even disappointed. But, to be honest...

It was okay.

 ** _(No, it really was not)_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter didn't confuse you too much. I'm trying out a slightly different style of writing, because I want to make this feel more natural and have the words not be so awkward. I hope this worked. By the way, this will probably be the last Hair Color AU for Kamui and Kagura. Also, a special thanks to NateRiver1412 and EveLink for reviewing.**


	4. Matching Tattoos AU (Platonic KamuKagu)

Kagura was pretty sure that her soulmate was a Yato, and a bloodthirsty one too. The demented looking rabbit with demonic red eyes tattooed on her skin was a no-brainer for her.

She didn't want to reveal this to anyone even her family because this was the only thing that was truly hers. Although it was selfish of her to think that, Kagura needed to have something like that. That was why she guarded her soulmark like a dragon guarded its hoard.

She could also use the excuse that her family's non-mentioned 'don't show your soulmark' rule influenced her as well. Her parents and Kamui never showed her or anyone their marks.

Although Kamui never showed her his mark, Kagura unintentionally managed to get a glimpse of it. It was when Kamui got into another fight and she was helping bandage his wounds. When her brother took off his shirt, a flash of white in the shape of a rabbit with what seemed to be two dots of red briefly showed before Kamui shifted subtly. The casual and almost undetectable movement hid the soulmark from her.

As bad as she should have felt, Kagura felt giddy at the glimpse of her brother's tattoo. She and Kamui had similar tattoos. The young Yato was 5 years old at the time and was very childish. This is why she decided to ask her brother if he had the same soulmark as her. She showed him her mark by revealing her exposed wrist to him.

A stoic Kamui who stated that his soulmark had an umbrella in it came out of this action. Kagura felt disappointed, but she knew that she and Kamui would be bad soulmates to each other.

Her brother was always distant in a way to her. A cynical part of her would always whisper to her that she was just a burden to him and their mother. Tears would bead in her eyes whenever she thought of this.

When Kamui left, Kagura would banish the thought away from her mind. She shouldn't think about that traitor! He abandoned her without a second thought. Sure, if they ever crossed paths she may try to bring him back. But what then? What was there to go back to? Their family was broken. Her father was off hunting aliens across the universe, her mother was dead, and Kamui was off doing who knows what-!

For the first time, Kagura gave up on something she was determined to recover. After all, how can you fix something that would just continue breaking?

As she thought this, Kagura could've sworn that a pulse of warmth came from her soulmark.


	5. Matching Tattoos AU 2

"You look like a unicorn and a gorilla mutated into one hideous creature." Kagura grinned almost manically. Words were one of her strongest weapons. Making the enemy frustrated to the point of slipping up is one of the main reasons she used annoying words to her opponents.

The only reply to her comment on his appearance was the swing of the unicorn-gorilla hybrid's highly impractical weapon. The size of it rendered it impractical yet major damage was dealt when the attacks actually hit. At the moment, she was already limping from several hits. That one hit managed to knock her right off the cliff.

But Kagura wasn't scared exactly. As a Yato, she knew she would most likely survive this. The only questions were whether or not she would get brain damage. That was the only thing Yato healing powers couldn't heal that didn't involve decapitation of the head or limbs...

A few seconds passed slowly as she fell off the cliff. Kagura was too injured to go in feet first. She hit the water headfirst. Darkness decided to envelop her at the very moment.

The only she heard before her consciousness faded away was...

"Wah~ How does my little sister get into so much trouble already?"

Kamui only wanted to check on his little sister. After all, he couldn't let that Earth Samurai replace him completely. Blood runs thicker than water. He knew the figurative and literal meaning of the phrase through various experiences... It only recently did he understand that he couldn't just go on ignoring Kagura.

A faint spark of rage and shock hit him when he saw Kagura get flung off the cliff. Her body was airborne for a few moments before she hit the water with a sickening slap. His usual smile widened even more at the hideous creature that did the very act.

A few well-placed attacks took down Kagura's attacker so quickly that it became boring to even continue on. He lifted his foot and brought it down hard. Hmm... the pirate was taken care. Now, what about his little sister?

Huh, it looks like that he got too caught up in his bloodlust that he forgot to look over the cliff edge for Kagura.

So, Kamui did the only thing that would make sense at the time...

He jumped off the cliff.


	6. Matching Tattoos AU 3

"You, idiot." Kagura looked at the said idiot in disbelief. This lunatic had jumped over a cliff instead of just going down the path that leads safely to the bottom.

"Now-" Kagura interrupted him with her signature laugh that was finely laced with bitterness.

"You are crazy..." Kamui felt his usual smile grow as his little sister obviously was concerned for him yet why did she have to continue to insult him, "...to think that this would make up for you abandoning me."

"That hurt, little sis. I can't believe you would just reject your big bro like that." If Kamui didn't say that with that sickening fake smile of his, Kagura would have thought that he was pouting.

"Pffttt!" The thought of Kamui pouting was hilarious. Just the very thought of it had Kagura uncontrollably letting a laugh bubble out of her lips.

Meanwhile, Kamui was raising a mental eyebrow at his sister's unexpected behavior. Unlike her previous laugh, this one was innocent and oozed happiness like sunshine and rainbows did. Kamui nearly shivered at that. He was still a menacing space pirate, and menacing space pirates don't think of "sunshine and rainbows".

Getting back to his original train of thought, Kamui questioned his sister's mental state. It was... odd for Kagura could switch moods so quickly.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" asked Kagura. Her brother was here either because of coincidence or purpose. The former was more likely due to the casual disregard she gets from Kamui often. While he did acknowledge her from time to time, he was more interested in Gintoki and her father.

"I came here on business." Kagura had an idea on what "business" was to him being a space pirate.

The young Yato tried to think of a way to find more answers. But Kamui didn't seem to be all that talkative at the moment. She then noticed that her clothes were soaking wet. The fabric clung uncomfortably to her skin and made her shiver at the cold.

Kagura looked at her brother's turned back and stepped behind one of the rocks that were scattered on the shore her brother had pulled her on.

She sighed and steeled her nerves. Kagura was perfectly hidden by the rock and should be able to change her clothes out of view from anybody. Right when she took off her dress and the clingy bandages around her wrist, Kamui turned back and was greeted with the sight she presented.

BAM

A shoe thrown with the infamous strength of a Yato left its red mark on Kamui's shocked face. A flustered Kagura raced over to her pack that was filled with her spare clothes. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did...

"Why hello, China."

Kagura let out a string of **very** creative curses.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, Everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing to RegiKa, Evelink, NateRiver1412, and Angel Soares. Reviews mean a lot to me, as they show that people are interested in my story. Also, the next chapter will be posted next week. I am currently focusing my attention on writing a Assassin!Shikadai fanfic called Assassin's Creed: Legacy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!


	7. Matching Tattoos AU 4

"You've got to be kidding me." Kagura looked at the annoying sadist in disbelief. How the heck did he even get here?

"I'm afraid not, China. What? Did you miss me that much?" Kamui narrowed his eyes at the boy. Since when did his little sister be so friendly with a male close to her age?

"Oh~ Are you one of Earth's samurai? I **love** to fight them." A bloodthirsty grin painted itself across Kamui's face. This would be a win-win for him. Get rid of the pesky male around his sister and perhaps get a good fight in as well.

"Oi, Sadist! I think you should leave now."

"Take your eyes off my sister," Kamui added as an afterthought.

"Ah, why should I-" An umbrella sailed its way through the air before making an abrupt stop at Sougo's face. The force of the blow made him fall down and blood trickled down his face as well.

"That's why," said Kagura. She had expected Kamui to do something violent whether to her or the blasted sadist. It was only a moment after she said that a sword flew towards her brother. The weapon missed its mark by a margin because of Kamui's quick reflexes.

"What are you doing with a lowly space pirate anyway, China?"

"I have no clue." The female Yato deadpanned.

"Well, the evidence here speaks for itself. For cooperating with a known criminal, I am going to arrest you, monster." Sougo brought out a pair of handcuffs.A dark look fleeted past Kamui's face. What did he call his little sister?

"You think that I'll go willingly with my hands tied around my back for you?" Kagura walked closer to the policeman until they were face-to-face. Kamui's face darkened even more as they got closer.

"Think again," Kagura whispered into Sougo's ear. Just as he moved to cuff her, she headbutted him with the full force of an annoyed Yato.

"You-!" A fist greeted the policeman. Kamui loomed over Sougo as he smiled eagerly.

"This one is mine. Got it, little sis?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I almost forgot to update today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
